ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core serves critical leadership, organizational, and identity roles for the HERCULES Center. During the first three years of the award the Administrative Core has performed the originally proposed duties and taken on additional unanticipated initiatives. We have reviewed the key responsibilities of the Administrative Core and designed an updated structure that will maximize effectiveness, meet these new developments, and remain flexible for future growth. Our Executive Committee receives regular input from an External Advisory Board, an Internal Advisory Board, and the Stakeholder Advisory Board. Using the platform of the exposome, our goal is to advance environmental health sciences at our home institutions and the larger scientific community and this goal remains in the forefront of all HERCULES decisions. The Administrative Core is the key driver of this goal and will pursue the following aims: Specific Aim 1. To provide strategic vision for the HERCULES Center. Specific Aim 2. To promote the mission of HERCULES within the home institutions. Specific Aim 3. To effectively manage center resources. The Administrative Core will work with the Facility Cores and with institutional finance officers to maximize the delivery of core resources. Specific Aim 4. To oversee the recruitment, appointment, evaluation, termination, training, and development of Center members. Specific Aim 5. To facilitate interactions with HERCULES partners. Specific Aim 6. To disseminate knowledge gained from HERCULES activities. By aggressively pursuing the above aims, the Administrative Core will assure that HERCULES remains on its path of excellence by providing a combination of inspirational vision, scientific oversight, fiscal management, resource allocation, and critical appraisal of activities.